


the call

by i_love_sherlock_and_loki



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutting, Death, Drabble, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_sherlock_and_loki/pseuds/i_love_sherlock_and_loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank calls Gerard for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	the call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and female guys,  
> please stay safe. If any of the things trigger you, please don't read x
> 
> also, I wrote this very quickly so yeah

He grabs his phone with shaking, bloody, hands and dials the number he knows from the top of his head.  
"Pick up... Please" he whispers. "Hello? Frank?" Gee answers the phone "it's 3 in the morning" 

Frank tries to stop crying "I know. But... I wanted to say goodbye and I love you. I'm sorry Gee." The line went quiet for a moment until Frank hears noises "are you at your house?" Gerard demands "y-yes... but please Gerard, it's too late" "I'll be there in two minutes. You aren't going to leave me. Hang in there"  
Then, the line goes dead. Frank cries while laying in the bathtub, his arms bleeding. He looses consciousness before Gerard could even reach his house. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He sits in the tub with bleeding arms and his phone in his hand. He had no one to call, no one to talk to. Gerard cries softly while dropping his phone in the tub "I love you Frankie, I will see you soon" his vision turns black slowly and he dies, a smile on his lips and tears in his eyes


End file.
